1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a mobile interaction- and context-aware device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile face-to-face interaction monitoring device, interaction monitoring method using the same, interaction monitoring system including the same, and interaction monitoring applications executed on the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mobile and ubiquitous computing environment, where computing is made to be everywhere and anywhere, certain entities (e.g., participants or interactants) interact with each other in a dynamically changing context, for instance, in achieving a joint goal or task. For such interaction, the entities need to be aware of not only their physical context (e.g. location) but also their changing relationships with respect to the particular goal or task. Commonly referred to as social context, the latter also involves awareness, for example, of particular time period, setting, and on-going event or development.
Face-to-face interaction is an integral part of human life. Everyday, people dine with family, have meetings with colleagues, and spend time with friends. A promising new direction thus lies in monitoring (e.g., sensing, capturing, analyzing, and utilizing) social context during everyday face-to-face interactions. However, accurate and efficient monitoring of such social context in a mobile and ubiquitous environment remains a challenge as it is very difficult to realize without system-level support.